How You Get The Girl
by Delevingne
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke baru menyadari bagaimana populernya seorang Haruno Sakura di kampusnya. Menjadi wanita populer dan diincar banyak laki-laki, membuatnya harus memutar kepala jeniusnya demi mendapatkan seorang Haruno Sakura di hidupnya./"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" AU. Request fic for putrisari906


Naruto mendesah lelah. Sudah lebih tiga puluh menit mereka bersama dan tidak ada yang membuka salah satu bibirnya untuk sebuah percakapan yang berarti.

Neji dan Gaara sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah beberapa kali ketahuan membolos kelas dikarenakan mereka berdua tidak menyukai dosennya.

Uchiha Sasuke, jangan tanya tentang laki-laki satu ini. Ia sedang galau dikarenakan seorang wanita cantik dari kelas Arkeolog, Haruno Sakura.

Naruto melempar kacang kulitnya pada sahabat ravennya. Sasuke mendelik tak suka dan hanya dibalas cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Sakura, Sasuke," kata Naruto meyakinkan. Pancaran mata berbinar dan penuh harapan terlihat di iris kelam Sasuke. "Dengan beberapa ideku tentu saja."

Sosok laki-laki bersurai merah di sampingnya mendengus keras. Membuat Naruto yang tadinya bersemangat, harus menekuk wajahnya menjadi muram. Ia melirik sosok itu dan membuang mukanya.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa merencanakan apa-apa," ucap Gaara kalem. Naruto hanya mendengus tak suka mendengarnya.

Bangku yang diduduki Uchiha Sasuke berderit cukup kencang. Naruto dan kedua temannya yang lain mendongak, menatap sosok tinggi menjulang itu dari tempat duduknya.

"Bantu aku untuk mendapatkan wanita itu dan kalian semua akan ku beri hadiah."

Oh, lihatlah tatapan ketiga lelaki ini penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **How You Get The Girl**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

 _Dedicated for putri sari 906_

.

.

.

* * *

 _I would wait for ever and ever_

* * *

.

.

.

 **1\. Belikan dia bunga.**

Sasuke ditemani dengan sahabat pirangnya, Naruto sedang berada di depan toko bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Haruno Sakura, wanita cantik yang menjadi _primadona_ kampusnya. Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang kesekian dari banyaknya laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Sebenarnya, eksistensinya sebagai laki-laki juga tidak kalah besarnya. Banyak dari wanita yang ada di kampusnya mengejarnya dan membuat suatu perkumpulan yang mengatasnamakan dirinya. Benar-benar.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Tidak pernah segugup ini ia sebelumnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk punggung Sasuke cukup keras. "Masuklah, kita beli seikat bunga yang indah di sana."

Mereka berdua memasuki toko bunga dan disambut hangat oleh wanita paruh baya dengan senyumnya. Ia sudah tahu maksud kedatangan dari dua laki-laki tampan ini. Dengan gerakan tertatihnya, ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah dan memberikannya.

"Banyak wanita yang akan jatuh hati jika ia diberi satu tangkai mawar merah." Wanita itu berkata dengan senyum penuh yakinnya. Membuat benak Sasuke yang sempat melemah menjadi kuat kembali.

"Terima kasih," Sasuke memberikan dua lembar yen pada wanita itu dan bergegas pergi diikuti Naruto.

.

Kini Uchiha Sasuke bersama Uzumaki Naruto sedang ada di dekat rumah Haruno Sakura. Mereka memilih untuk bersembunyi setelah melihat ada sosok laki-laki bersurai cokelat berdiri di depan pagar besar milik wanita itu. Tak lama, sosok cantik itu keluar hanya dengan daster merah mudanya. Netranya membulat karena mendapatkan seikat bunga cantik yang sama dengan yang Sasuke beli tadi. Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan segera pergi dari sana. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat dan tangkai berduri bunga mawar itu juga mengenai tangannya tapi ia tidak peduli.

Setelah itu, pemandangan Haruno Sakura yang secara tidak manusiawi membuang seikat bunga itu membuat hatinya mencelos.

Haruno Sakura tidak menyukai bunga.

Hingga sosok wanita bertubuh kecil mengambilnya sembari menggeleng-geleng kecil melihat kelakuan wanita itu.

Naruto jatuh terduduk, begitu pula Sasuke.

Semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik, sepertinya. Wanita itu berbeda dari semua wanita yang ada. Dan Naruto telah salah memberikan saran pada sahabatnya kali ini.

.

.

 **2\. Belikan dia boneka.**

Wanita mana yang tidak akan gemas dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang bisa dipeluk nyaman saat mereka sedang tidur? Uchiha Sasuke memikirkannya. Saran dari seorang Rei Gaara membuatnya merasa yakin kalau Haruno Sakura akan suka dengan boneka yang berukuran besar.

Sebelum pelajaran berakhir, ia menelepon seseorang untuk membelikan boneka berukuran besar dengan warna yang cerah. Ia cukup tenang, karena boneka itu akan segera sampai ke tangan yang tepat setelah ini.

Kelas Arkeolog sudah keluar lima menit lebih awal darinya. Ini membuatnya gusar, dengan cepat ia berlari untuk melihat apakah boneka yang ia pesan sudah sampai ke tangan yang tepat atau belum.

Ternyata ia salah.

Petugas itu memberikannya pada salah satu wanita berkuncir kuda yang kebetulan rambutnya berwarna senada dengan Sakura.

Bukan, jelas saja wanita dengan rambut alami merah mudanya hanyalah Haruno Sakura. Kalau wanita itu, hmm, ia mengecat rambutnya agar terlihat sama dengan Sakura. Jelas sekali ia merasa iri karena semua yang dimiliki wanita itu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Diam, Sasuke." Gaara berkata pelan sembari melihat sosok wanita itu tertawa lebar karena mendapatkan hadiah boneka besar dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok itu menoleh, mengedipkan matanya dengan _genit_ ke arah Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan. Pipinya dipenuhi rona merah dan entah mengapa Sasuke ingin sekali pergi ke kamar mandi untuk meringankan rasa mualnya.

Wanita itu pergi dengan beberapa tatapan iri dari para wanita yang memandangnya penuh tidak percaya. _Hell not_ , itu bukan untuknya. Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak dan meminta kembali boneka itu. Atau kalau perlu, ia akan membakarnya setelah itu ia membelinya lagi.

Lalu, perhatian keduanya teralih oleh sosok Haruno Sakura yang melangkah bak bidadari di sore yang cerah ini. Senyumnya yang ia berikan bisa membuat sosok dinginnya meleleh karena senyum itu. Sakura tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu pergi menuju mobilnya dan ia terlonjak kaget setelah menemukan boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat tua ada di samping pintu mobilnya.

Gaara menepuk kepalanya dan Sasuke yang melangkah mundur menjauhi area. Perasaannya sudah berkecamuk antara galau, sedih, putus asa dan segala macamnya.

Sakura mengangkat tinggi boneka itu. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan dan ia sama sekali tidak … tertarik?

"Sakura!" Yamanaka Ino berteriak dari balik punggungnya. Wanita bersurai pirang yang Sasuke kenal sebagai sahabat dekat Haruno Sakura itu terlihat bingung ketika sahabat merah mudanya memegang sebuah boneka besar yang berukuran sebatas dadanya.

"Lucu sekali! Aku ingin sekali punya boneka besar seperti itu." Pekik Ino girang. Sakura menoleh padanya, wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan menyodorkan boneka besar itu pada Ino.

"Itu untukmu saja. Aku sangat senang jika kau menerimanya." Kata Sakura riang. Tentu saja, Ino dengan senang hati menerimanya. Wanita itu terlihat kepayahan ketika memeluk boneka besar. Tangan kecilnya melambai riang pada mobil Sakura yang perlahan menjauhi halaman parkir.

Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tatapannya yang menajam pada mobil merah itu. Mobil yang dikendarai Haruno Sakura telah pergi menuju jalan besar. Dan iris kelamnya melirik pada Yamanaka Ino yang melangkah dengan kesusahan menuju mobilnya.

Ia melirik pada Gaara yang mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia gagal lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mengerang.

.

.

 **3\. Belikan dia perhiasan.**

Sasuke menerima dengan agak ragu saran dari Hyuuga Neji yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Memberikan semangat padanya yang entah mengapa telah hilang selama satu minggu ini.

"Aku pernah membelikan sebuah kalung bertuliskan huruf T untuk Tenten, ia menyukainya." Kata Neji dan diberi anggukan setuju oleh dua sahabatnya yang lain. Sasuke mengerang rendah, dua saran dari kedua sahabatnya telah gagal total dan membuatnya harus memutar otak kembali untuk bisa mendekati seorang Haruno Sakura.

Neji masih yakin dengan argumennya. Lagipula, Sasuke termasuk golongan atas yang kekayaannya cukup melimpah. Dia hanya satu bersaudara dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit jika ia membeli sebuah kalung perak untuk wanita yang dicintainya.

Masalahnya, Sakura juga termasuk dari golongan yang sama dengannya. Wanita itu akan dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari kedua orangtuanya. Itu yang menjadi masalah besar untuknya. Apapun yang mungkin akan Sasuke berikan nanti, tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuknya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau akan kalah dari si alis tebal Rock Lee dan laki-laki lainnya jika kau menyerah begini." Naruto meninju keras bahu Sasuke sampai membuat laki-laki itu meringis.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminta bantuan Itachi untuk hal ini." Putusnya.

Gaara menyeringai. "Kau berikan Sakura kalung keesokan harinya. Kami bertiga akan membantumu."

.

Itachi benar-benar seorang Kakak yang baik. Ia dengan cepatnya membelikan Sasuke sebuah kalung yang berhiaskan mutiara di tengahnya. Kalung perak itu terlihat mengkilat dan sangat indah di tangan Sasuke.

Ketiga sahabatnya menyeringai puas. Ini adalah jam pulang dan sebentar lagi anak-anak kelas Arkeolog akan keluar dari kelas mereka.

Sasuke sudah bersiap di depan pintu kelasnya ditemani ketiga sahabatnya yang masih duduk di dekat pintu untuk melihat situasi. Ia membuang wajahnya saat sosok wanita jadi-jadian-dengan-cat-rambutnya melewatinya dengan senyumannya bak penyihir. Sasuke mendengus dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk pergi.

"Hahahahaha." Suara tawa yang keras membuatnya kembali mendesah frustrasi. Naruto, Gaara, Neji menertawainya dengan puas dari dalam ruangan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan sosok Haruno Sakura belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sampai sebuah langkah yang mengalun membuatnya menoleh. Sakura sedang bersama Ino yang berjalan bersama di barisan paling akhir setelah anak-anak sekelasnya pergi.

"Ino, kalung ini membuatku gatal," keluh Sakura sembari menggaruk leher mulusnya dengan agak kencang sampai menimbulkan ruam kemerahan yang terlihat jelas. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, melihat objek yang diincarnya dengan _intens_.

"Lepas saja, Sakura. Kau bakar saja kalungnya kalau kau mau." Ino menjawabnya dengan santai dan Sakura dengan gesit melepas kalung itu. Ia menatap tajam kalung itu dan menyimpannya di dalam tas.

"Rock Lee benar-benar menyebalkan. Ku pikir kalung itu bagus dan tidak membuat leherku gatal-gatal." Ucap Sakura setelah mereka hampir dekat dengan sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hai, Uchiha!" Teriak Ino riang. Sasuke memberikannya senyuman samar dan masih berharap Sakura mau menoleh sedikit ke arahnya. Tapi sayangnya tidak, wanita itu sibuk dengan kalung itu. Ia hanya bisa mendesah berat saat sosok Sakura pergi bersamaan Ino tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Catat. Tanpa menoleh.

Gaara diikuti Naruto dan Neji keluar kelas. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah lelah Sasuke yang secara tak langsung adalah anggapan kalau Sakura menolaknya.

"Kau simpan saja kalung itu. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya." Kata Neji sembari memasukkan kalung itu ke dalam tas Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tidak banyak berkomentar setelah itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Yamanaka Ino?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ia pernah menabrakku di parkiran dengan mobilnya saat aku keluar dari mobilku." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya ber'oh'ria saja. Mereka bertiga sudah kehabisan ide tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak mengetahui kalau sahabat datarnya sudah pergi menjauhi mereka.

 _Poor Sasuke_

.

.

Sasuke melangkah melewati koridor seorang diri tanpa ditemani ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Sebagai calon arsitek, itu akan membuat mereka memutar otak bagaimana caranya menjadi arsitek yang baik.

Ia terlalu larut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tidak mengetahui kalau ada Sakura yang melangkah melewati koridor yang sama dengannya. Koridor ini cukup sepi. Hanya menghubungkan antara kelas dan loker bagi para mahasiswa.

Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena wanita itu sedang sibuk dengan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Sasuke mendekat, dengan gerakan kilat ia menarik tangan mungil wanita itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei!" Sakura memberontak tak terima saat tangannya ditarik oleh laki-laki dan membawanya menuju taman belakang.

"Uchiha?" katanya tak percaya. Sasuke melepas tangannya saat mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Pandangan laki-laki itu terlihat putus asa di mata Sakura.

Sasuke masih tidak mau berbicara sampai ia mengeluarkan selembar foto yang cukup usang ke hadapan Sakura.

"Kau ingat foto ini?" tanyanya. Suaranya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kalau ia benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban yang baik.

Sakura mendesah kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik saku jaketnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menunjukan selembar foto yang sama dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ini adalah foto dimana kau menciumku saat kita masih berusia delapan tahun. Dan kau berhasil membuat wajahku merona setiap kali aku mengingatnya." Sakura terkekeh geli saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sebentar.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali memasukkan fotonya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Aku tahu kita masih terlalu kecil waktu itu saat kau menciumku di pipi. Kita sedang bermain ayunan waktu lalu, Sasuke. Dan kau melakukannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan setelah itu, Ibumu dengan sengaja memotret momen kita waktu itu." Sakura kembali tertawa saat ia berhasil menggoda Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu waktu itu," jelasnya kalem. Sakura mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti.

"Itu sudah berlalu. Sudahlah." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di udara. Ia tidak akan berharap banyak pada laki-laki yang menjadi idola di kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna perak. "Bukalah." Titahnya.

Sakura membukanya, kotak itu berisikan sebuah kalung perak dengan mutiara sebagai hiasannya. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ini untukku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau menyukai perhiasan?" tanyanya.

Sakura tertawa. Ia kembali menutup kotak itu dan menatap iris kelam di depannya. "Ya, apalagi kalau ini darimu."

Haruno Sakura memang pandai sekali membuat Uchiha Sasuke merona merah.

Sakura tertawa lepas. Ia menggenggam kotak itu di tangannya. "Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku. Kau berusaha mendekatiku, kau berusaha mengajak diriku berbicara. Apa aku salah?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Ku pikir itu hanya obsesi semata dirimu. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar bisa menyukai seorang perempuan. Lagipula, kau terlalu populer di kalangan kami." Sakura berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak mendekatimu karena kau sama populernya denganku dan kau tahu, itu membunuhku."

Oh, ayolah, seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa penuh dengan drama seperti ini. Tapi tidak bisa menghentikan sebuah senyum simpul yang tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kau membuatku gila. Kau bukan tipe wanita yang menyukai boneka, bunga, dan bahkan apapun."

Sakura tertawa keras. Ia meninju pelan bahu Sasuke yang ikut tertawa karenanya.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sekarang bergantian Haruno Sakura yang memerah karena Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lebih suka kau membelikanku makanan dalam jumlah yang banyak lalu kita akan memakannya bersama. Karena aku lebih menyukai makanan daripada bunga dan boneka," Sakura menggendikan bahunya acuh. Lalu, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku menolak?"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Aku akan menciummu."

"Oh, tidak."

Sakura akan berlari saat ini juga kalau tangannya tidak sedang dipegang oleh seseorang yang masih menyeringai lebar ke arahnya.

"Mulai saat ini aku kekasihmu." Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke dengan gerakan kilat dan wanita itu segera berlari menjauh sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya.

Oh, sial. Sasuke tersenyum lebar setelah Sakura berlari menjauhi kejarannya dan wanita itu tertawa lebar masuk ke dalam koridor masih dengan berlari menghindarinya.

Bisakah ini menjadi lebih indah lagi?

.

.

.

* * *

 _And that's how it works, it's how you get the girl._

* * *

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

A/N:

Saya gatau ini bakalan jadi fic OS saya terakhir atau tidak. Saya masih bingung antara memutuskan untuk hiatus panjang atau tidak. Terima kasih buat dukungannya :"3

Oiya, ini untuk putri sari 906, gimana? Wkwk. Semoga ga mengecewakan ya^^

 **Diksinya bosenin, ga bagus, gaenak dibaca.**

saya beberapa kali dapet kata-kata ini dan saya memutuskan untuk break lama karena belajar nulis lagi. Saya pernah hiatus panjang buat belajar nulis jadi lebih baik lagi. Tapi kalau saya masih mengecewakan, saya akan kembali hiatus dalam waku yang lama untuk memperbaiki diri. Entah kembali atau tidak.

 **Certianya ngebosenin. Selalu dibuat lembek si wanitanya.**

Saya gangerti, kenapa saya harus dapet kata-kata ini. Ide kan ngalir gitu saja, saya gatau harus bilang apalagi. Tapi, terima kasih.

Oiya, terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah kasih feedback yang baik-baik untuk saya. Wkwk. Kok saya jadi drama gini, serius, tugas kuliah saya banyak ngets, jadwalnya juga mulai padet, dan saya terima kasih banget buat kritikannya. Saya punya kehidupan yang membutuhkan saya jadi.. sampai jumpa.

Love

Delevingne


End file.
